User talk:Ezio Editore da California
Welcome Hi, welcome to the DragonKnight99! Thanks for your edit to the Slayer Magic page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- LastationLover5000 (Talk) 08:12, December 4, 2012 If you don't mind my replying in place of Per (who is preoccupied), there are really enough Slayer Magics going around right now. Demon Slayer, Phoenix Slayer, God Slayer, the standard Dragon Slayer. There really doesn't need to be anymore. The only "Slayer" magics that are of even confirmed races would be Dragons and Demons (the latter of which do exist, or so it seems), Phoenix Slayer is fanmade but there hasn't been a fanmade species for phoenixes, and that is prefeably avoided, and "God Slayer", while canon, deities of any sort have never been featured in Fairy Tail and Zico expressly forbids them here. The creation of an additional sub-type of Slayer Magic would require the implication of yet another mythical race, when there are enough available Slayer types ready for use on this wiki already.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 00:34, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Of course. It's nice to meet a reasonable user. For Dragon and God Slayer, feel free to make elements as you please, but do as Perchan before you make one to make sure it's ok, but she's usually reasonable. Demon Slayer, the creator doesn't allow others to make their own yet, and I'm unsure about Phoenix Slayer. I hope you enjoy your time here-The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 01:01, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Digital isn't an element. You should make it a standalone magic- like Pixillate or something. Gimme a few days or less, I'll write up something. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 08:07, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I know, it's fine, but it makes absolutely no sense from what I see. The people of FT don't live in a Digital Age civilization yet, there is no digital technology in Earthland. Any sort of screen has been lacrima powered and thus magical technology. How could they even know what a pixel is? Those aren't some natural occurring thing in nature. Memories exist in every conscious creature at some level at least. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:02, April 21, 2014 (UTC) They didn't explain that yet. It was kinda wierd lol. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:00, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Nah. Most tech feats in FT are based off magic. Want me to help you remake it so you can keep it and it makes sense as of now? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:07, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Pixilate (ピクセルイト, Pikuseruito): Pixilate is a Subspecies Magic of Energy Magic, which, when used, allows the user to control energy in all shapes and forms such as ropes, bullets and concussive blasts; the way that this works is by the user exerting their magical energy outwards, before collecting the ambient eternano and using their magical aura to change both sources of energy into pure energy, which they can freely manipulate. In the case of Pixilate, the user's generated energy takes the form of numerous pixels composed purely of simply energy which they have absolute control over; the user is able to create inanimate and animate creations of pixels; which are extremely realistic. It is noted that the pixels are not actually pixels, but simply shaped like it—something that is extremely obvious, but should be reinforced. There you go. Since Digital-Make won't be working, this should do, eh? Anyway, I started you off—you can do the rest~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:55, April 24, 2014 (UTC)